More Than a Song
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: While searching for his “mysterious voice,” Eric has an interesting encounter… AUish


Disclaimer: _The Little Mermaid_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to Hans Christian Andersen and Walt Disney Pictures.

Author's Note: Inspired by the "Official Eric Enthusiasts' Thread" at the Little Ariel Forum.

* * *

More Than a Song

The village is just beginning to stir, the chilly air slowly warming. Eric walks through the quiet streets. He is oblivious to the lightening sky, the birds chirping, the respectful nods of recognition he receives from the few people who pass him. His steps are slow and heavy, face downcast, lost in his own thoughts.

The past two days he must have heard every girl in the village sing. None has been his "mysterious voice." Just like the other places he has visited in the kingdom the past few months. Later this morning he will head out for the next town. Perhaps there he will find his rescuer. The thought no longer encourages him. It feels like an impossible dream. Yet he must find her.

Eric abruptly stops and lifts his head. He takes in for the first time the sunrise, notices the shops slowly coming to life, and listens to the greetings of the townspeople. And the sound of someone singing.

Unconsciously Eric starts walking again, his dark eyes carefully scanning the street. The singing becomes clearer, and he pauses before a shop. For several minutes he listens to the sweet, wistful song. The singer has a pretty voice, though it is not as lovely as the one that haunts his dreams. He glances up at the sign over the door before entering.

A bell jingles merrily, announcing his entrance, and the singing stops. Eric takes in the shelves lining the walls, full of books, before noticing a girl arranging books in the large window.

The girl faces him. Recognition briefly lights her brown eyes as she wipes her hands on her white apron. "Good morning, Prince Eric," she curtsies.

Eric's face warms and he rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed (though thankful not to encounter giggles, blushes, and flirtatious smiles this time). "Good morning," he returns the greeting. He says no more, at a loss.

The lengthening, awkward silence is broken by the girl. "What may I do for you?" she asks, ready to help.

"I-I-I was wondering about borrowing a book." He inwardly winces at how nervous he sounds. And foolish, too -- wondering about a book when he will be leaving in a few hours.

The girl raises one brow slightly before moving toward one of the cases. "Is there anything in particular you like?"

He thinks for a moment. "I like the sea, exploring. When I was younger, I imagined finding undiscovered places and having fantastic adventures involving buried treasure, pirates, mermaids…" he trails off, the memories of those long-ago times fresh and clear.

The girl's voice brings him back to the present. "Perhaps this one you might like to try." She stands on her toes to pull a thick, dusty, dark-covered book from a high shelf. "It is a collection of stories about explorers sailing the seas and their many different adventures. There is even one where a sailor discovers the kingdom of the merpeople."

"Really?" Eric's eyes light with interest.

The girl comes to him and hands him the book with a nod. "It is very good," she adds before turning away; her blue dress swaying with her, her brown hair bound with a matching ribbon moving with every step as she returns to the books in the window.

Eric opens the book to the page of contents. But his gaze skims unseeing over the words, his interest in the book forgotten. He listens to the girl's humming, how she turned away from him a moment ago. The girl turning and walking out…

"Yesterday, you were at the—," he stops, faces her.

The look he receives is not of embarrassment or guilt, but bemusement. "The concert, contest?" she suggests.

A blush creeps up Eric's neck. Wordlessly he nods.

The girl sets down the book she is holding. "'A royal degree is a royal degree,' Papa had said. So I went. But after waiting for over an hour, listening to all those girls sing, I realized it was not worth it." Her face grows serious. "I know I did not save you from a shipwreck on your birthday, Your Highness. I would not adapt easily to living in a palace; I do not desire to wear a crown. Why then take up your time, and mine? That is why I asked your pardon and left without singing."

Eric says quietly. "I cannot, and do not, hold any ill will towards you for that."

She nods in thanks.

He adds, "You do have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you."

Eric gazes down at the book she had recommended. "I thank you for suggesting this. But I shall be setting out for the next town today." He offers the book to her.

She takes it slowly. "Have a safe journey." Hesitating a second, she adds, "Are you sure you will not be disappointed?"

"That I will not find her?" Eric asks wearily. He has discussed this many times with Grimsby and other counselors of the court. "I've got to, and I will." His dark eyes shine with determination.

The girl shakes her head. "I meant once you do find her."

"What do you mean?" his face becomes puzzled.

She explains, "It is known well throughout the kingdom you mean to marry the girl who rescued you. What if she does not live up to your expectations? May not have the qualities that make a good queen?"

"She is brave," Eric frowns.

She nods in assent. "Yet suppose you do not like her, or she—"

"I know she does!" he cuts her off, an edge in his tone. She had not been on the beach. She had not heard the longing words, the tender voice. His gaze bores into the shelf on his left.

The silence lasts a long minute.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you, Your Highness," the girl's voice is soft. "My papa has said I am too bold at times."

A deep sigh escapes Eric, his anger, washing away, replaced with shame. "My searching for a bride based on her voice must indeed seem queer." He meets her gaze. "I am the one who should apologize for losing my temper. You meant well. And I am glad to know you are so concerned about the future of the kingdom. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Your Higness," she replies.

"Thank you," he says humbly. "And please, call me Eric."

"Eric," she repeats.

His gaze becomes thoughtful before a clock in the shop chimes seven times. "I must be getting back to the inn. My companions and I must prepare to leave." He starts towards the door then turns back. "You've given me much to think about. Thank you."

"You are welcome," the girl curtsies. "Would you accept this as a gift?" she offers back the book she had recommended.

Eric takes it slowly. "I… Thank you very much, Miss…," he looks at her inquiringly.

"Belle," she smiles.

"I think I will enjoy reading this." He nods. "Goodbye, Belle."

"Goodbye, Eric."

The bell jingles in farewell as he steps outside. Passing the window, he gives her a parting wave. His pace light and sure compared to before, Eric hums under his breath the song he heard so long ago, Belle's questions echoing in his mind.

THE END


End file.
